


Four Eyes Meet and the Meet is Sweet

by disneyandthefamilybusiness



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lela is bi, Mack is bi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyandthefamilybusiness/pseuds/disneyandthefamilybusiness
Summary: Just a  cute little coming out story with Lela and Mack.-----------"The girls’ eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and they smiled at each other. “Mack it feels like I can tell you anything,” Lela said continuing to brush Mack’s hair.“Yeah it does feel like that doesn’t it,” Mack replied...
Relationships: Lela/McKenzie (Teen Beach Movie)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Four Eyes Meet and the Meet is Sweet

On the night of their second sleepover, Lela sat Mack her in front of her vanity mirror. She looked at Mack with a mischievous gleam in her eye and raised her hairbrush up. “Don’t worry we’re just going to try something,” Lela said.  


“Okay,” Mack said somewhat unsure.  


“Don’t worry. It won’t be something too crazy. Trust me.”  


Mack nodded her head in response.  


With one hand on her brush, and the other firmly holding Mack’s in place, Lela began brushing Mack’s hair in slow and methodical strokes. She was barely brushing out Mack’s curls, seeming to have forgotten about the promise of trying a new hairdo. The girls’ eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and they smiled at each other. “Mack it feels like I can tell you anything,” Lela said continuing to brush Mack’s hair.  


“Yeah it does feel like that doesn’t it,” Mack replied, leaning into Lela’s touch, which was becoming more and more addictive the longer she rested her head in Lela’s hand.  


“I have a secret Mack. Something I have never told anyone.”  


“You can tell me if you want, you know that right.”  


“I do Mack, but I’m worried it might sound weird. It’s not something that has ever happened around here before. I’m worried there is something wrong with me,” Lela said, breaking their shared gaze in the mirror and looking away.  


Mack turned towards Lela and said softly “Lela, nothing could ever be wrong with you. I want you to know that. But if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.” She reached up and gently turned Lela’s head so that they were looking at each other once again. Lela’s worried gaze seemed to soften when her eyes met Mack’s.  


“Okay, I’ll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else.”  


“Of course, I promise,” Mack replied.  


Lela grabbed Mack’s hand, something that felt like a jolt ran through Mack. And Mack let herself be pulled onto Lela’s bed. Lela inhaled deeply.  


“I think I like boys and girls,” Lela said in a rushed voice, “and I also want to surf.” Her eyes focused intensely on Mack to gauge her reaction. Instead of looking disgusted or surprised, Mack smiled and nodded at her. Lela continued, “And I know it’s strange because girls are supposed to like boys and only boys, just like how I am supposed to want to bike and not to surf but I want to do both. I want to experience both. Why should I have to choose between bikers and surfers or boys and girls? It just doesn’t feel right.” Lela looked simultaneously relieved and terrified to have gotten this off her chest. She looked at Mack again and Mack matched her gaze.  


“Lela there’s nothing wrong with liking girls. Where I’m from, that happens all the time. There is nothing wrong with you, trust me. And I’m glad that you want to surf. Maybe I can teach you sometime.”  


Lela’s reached out towards Mack. She carded her fingers through Mack’s hair again.  


“Maybe you could teach me something else,” Lela said, a mischievous, yet shy look twinkled in her eyes.  


“Maybe I could,” Mack replied as she leaned in for a kiss.  


The two girls met in the middle and melted into the kiss. There was a gentle push and pull to the kiss, like that of the tide lapping at the shore. Mack reached up to caress Lela’s face while Lela continued to softly run her fingers through Mack’s hair. Lela sighed into Mack’s mouth, and all of her anxieties melted away.  


When the two separated, their gaze didn’t falter for a second.  


“Wow,” Mack exhaled, “that was—”  


“Meant to be,” Lela interjected.  


Mack chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess it was.”  


“Well now that you’ve taught me that, when are you gonna teach me how to surf?” Lela asked playfully.  


“I’ll take you out tomorrow first thing. I promise.”  


Lela wrapped Mack up in a hug. “Thank you so much, Mack.”  


“It’s really no problem,” Mack said, breaking their hug. “Besides, you’re gonna rock the board tomorrow. I already know that you’re a fast learner.”  


“Actually,” Lela said, “I don’t think I quite got the point of your last lesson. Maybe, you should try teaching me again.” Lela giggled and looked into Mack’s eyes, where she was met with a look of tenderness and complete understanding.  


“I’d love too,” Mack said, closing the distance and letting love lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this piece almost a year after starting it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
